I, Ruby You, Belle
by WindUpLion
Summary: This just happened. Ruby is basically Tarzan but with wolves. Belle is her adorable sweet self. They meet and things are weird, crazy, and awesome? I don't even know y'all. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I don't even know what happened here. I was watching Tarzan, the cartoon of course, and then I was watching Once, and then... I don't even know. If I continue this it will probably get boosted up to M though. This is the first thing I've written. I have no idea what came over me but it demanded to be created. So... here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this stuff that is already owned and claimed by other people. Don't sue me.

Belle shoved her way through another tangle of leaves hanging low in the trail. Well, if it could be called a trail. Really it was just a dirt path carved through the forest by animals on their way to a popular stream. Or so their guide had informed them earlier that morning when they started off. Their guide was a kind man, though not much of a talker. "Graham? How much farther to the site you spoke of?"

Graham glanced over his shoulder at her. "Not much."

_Helpful_, she thought to herself. Her other companion strode confidently behind her and squeezed her shoulder in what was probably meant to be comforting but actually kind of hurt. "Don't worry, Belle. Soon we will be able to rest and you can put up your pretty little feet while us men get some fresh meat!" Gaston chuckled loudly at his own voice and Belle once more wished she had stayed home with her books and her quiet solitude. To be fair, she had asked to come. It was just unfortunate that Gaston was the person with whom she had to go with.

Her desire for adventure allowed her to overcome her good sense and she had agreed to be Gaston's "lady company", as he had put it, in return for getting to leave her small town and explore a deep forest halfway around the world. His constant and suffocating attentions were becoming tiresome however. She was still trapped in this mindset when they reached a small rise and everything in her head suddenly went silent.

The clearing just below them was one of the most gorgeous sights Belle had ever seen. The grass was a bright green and amazingly colored flowers took up residence here and there throughout the meadow and spread a sweet perfume through the air. There were butterflies flitting across the open space and trees of a gigantic stature rose up on all sides creating a living wall of plant and animal life. Various bird calls rang out and completed the sensory overload. _This is definitely worth Gaston's chauvinistic company_, she smiled.

A lithe figure swung down to a low branch and watched curiously as these new creatures entered her forest. Two leggeds had passed through from time to time in her years as pack leader, but these seemed different. They were not moving quickly and frightened, they were stopping, and seemed to be setting up some sort of shelter. Ruby quirked an eyebrow at this as she contemplated how best to approach the situation.

She recognized one of the males, a skilled huntsman who often came into her territory. She allowed the man because he was respectful of her pack and her ways. He stayed away from them and in turn they allowed him to take food from their forest. It never seemed to occur to her that since she was also a two legged, she could potentially communicated with him. She never had the desire to seek out her own kind; the wolves were the only family she knew and trusted.

The two with him were new. The other male, a large bulky creature, annoyed her. He stomped through the meadow as if he owned the place. Shouting and creating such a ruckus she was amazed he had survived into adulthood. She felt her upper lip form a silent snarl as the wolf in her raised its hackles at his arrogance. She would need to deal with him.

The smallest of the trio, a female, was the most curious of all. Ruby watched her intently as she walked through the flowers, smelling them and stroking the soft petals. She was quiet and observant, admirable qualities in any creature. Ruby had never seen a human quite like her. There had been other women in the forest, following their men as they traveled to farther villages, but they were always timid and weak. This female was strong, curious, and showed little fear. Ruby mused that of course it was she herself that caused so much terror of this forest. She was proud of that reputation, and encouraged it. Yet, this woman did not quake like others before her. Ruby was intrigued, but also irritated.

The huntsman had allowed these strangers to enter the forest without her consent, and was apparently helping them set up a temporary residence. This would not do.

Belle attempted to tune out Gaston's constant chatter and instead take in the beautiful sounds of the forest. The sun was beginning to set and the birds were announcing the coming of night. There was a brief shiver of fear as the thought of night entered her head, but it was quickly overshadowed by awe and excitement. She had researched the claims of a "she-devil" living in this forest. Apparently a woman had been abandoned here as a child and was raised by a vicious pack of giant wolves. The woman was said to be more ruthless than any beats, and there were numerous accounts of men having their throats ripped out by her teeth. She found such stories to be exaggerated and feared them less than the real threats of a forest at night. There were clearly wolves here, she had heard them howling the night before from the safety of the village. But, the "she-devil" seemed no more than a fairytale created to keep children in their beds at night.

"We should make a fire," Graham said in his quiet way. Gaston immediately began talking about the huge bonfire he had made with his brothers back home and set about creating one now. Belle hid her amusement at Graham's subtle irritation and busied herself with collecting firewood. She jumped at a soft touch to her elbow. "Don't go too close to the edge of the woods." Graham's voice was soft, but urgent. She nodded and continued on.

It was easy to get lost in her thoughts as she picked up small branches off the ground. The air was warm and slightly humid and it created a gentle lull in her mind. She tripped over a root and glanced up quickly to realize she was just at the tree line to the west of the meadow. Gaston was busy setting things on fire and laughing as he pretended to swallow coals, and Graham seemed immersed in a map on his knees. Belle licked her lips nervously and set the pile of wood by her feet. Surely she could just glance into the forest to see what was around. she would stay at the edge.

She walked forward about twelve paces until she was just inside the line of trees and let her eyes adjust to the slight darkness. It was breathtaking, though she understood why Graham was hesitant to take them through it. The forest was immense, the trees unbelievably tall. There were no paths to speak of and it was impossible to see through the canopy. Losing your way would not be difficult here.

She wasn't sure what caused her to look to the left, a slight noise or movement, but as she flicked her eyes towards the source it no longer mattered much. Blue eyes met green and Belle instinctively took a step back. In front of her stood a woman, but unlike any woman Belle had ever met. She was tall and thin, but toned muscle covered every inch showing the power beneath her skin. Her hair was a dark red tangle that cascaded down her back like a mane. She was clad in a simple garment of animal furs that covered her torso, but left her arms free for movement. She wore some mock-up of shorts that protected her vulnerable parts but left little to hide long legs that were currently wrapped around a tree branch as she crouched in the shadows watching Belle.

Belle could feel herself trembling and tried not to show it. "Um... Hello." She mumbled and attempted a smile. The woman narrowed her eyes and swung down to the forest floor with not a sound. She walked towards Belle as if stalking prey. "I..." Belle wasn't sure what she was going to say. Please don't eat me? I don't want to hurt you? I like your shirt? Whatever inane thing she would have uttered died on her lips when the woman invaded her personal space.

Belle swallowed audibly as the slightly taller figure came so close they were practically breathing the same air. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the feeling of teeth ripping into her flesh, for surely this was the "she-devil" she had read about. It seemed an eternity but still nothing happened. She could feel the woman's soft breath puffing out against her cheek. Then it was gone, and she felt the same hot breath on her neck. _Oh God. Here it comes. _Belle was entirely shocked when a low sniffing sound reached her ears instead of the growl she was imagining. She was sniffing her. But not just sniffing, she was inhaling her. Belle could just feel the tip of her nose as it traveled over the skin of her neck and up to right under her earlobe. The gentle touch sent shivers down Belle's spine, but not shivers of fear. She didn't really know how to process what she was feeling. She just knew that she was standing in the middle of a dark forest, the sun almost completely hidden, with a wild woman taking in her scent like she was trying to taste her, and that for some reason she wasn't screaming or crying but was instead standing here, letting it happen, and actually kind of enjoying the way this woman's soft breath slid over her skin like silk. What on Earth was wrong with her? Before Belle could try to actually do something, the woman pulled back and Belle opened her eyes, immediately becoming lost in the depths of the green ones staring back at her.

Belle's heart felt as if it were getting ready to leap right out of her chest. The woman gave her one more penetrating look, and then vanished into the trees as silently as she had appeared. Belle put her hand over her heart and quickly raced to the circle of fire she could see by their permanent shelters, the firewood she had collected completely forgotten. Gaston was tearing his teeth into a leg of some sort of roasted meat, and Graham gave her an inquisitive glance but didn't ask any questions. Belle picked at a bit of food placed in front of her, but her mind was completely on the woods and on the woman and on the way her skin still tingled where warm breath had brushed it moments before.

As she lay trying to fall asleep that night, she blocked out Gaston's snores with the sound of howls from the forest. She wondered if the woman was one of those howls. She wondered if she would see her again. She wondered why she cared. She wondered if she should ask Graham about her. She wondered so many things. She fell asleep wondering if the feel of her breath on her neck would ever go away, and if she even wanted it to. She tried desperately not to wonder about what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So, I only have about thirty minutes between getting home from one job and hopping off to the next one, but this apparently decided it needed to be written in that short time. I probably should have taken a shower instead, but ah well. Enjoy!

Ruby ran. She ran with her pack and she howled. This was usually a time when her mind was clear and she felt free from the burdens of being an Alpha. The moon was high in the sky. Nearly full, but not quite. She tried desperately to reach that space of blankness that she desired but it was apparently not going to be claimed. She broke off from her pack and swung up into the trees where she knew they would not follow. It was both a curse and a blessing being able to climb. It set her apart from her family and made her different in yet another way. But it also allowed her solitude when she needed to get away.

She continued to climb until she felt the branches begin to bend dangerously beneath her. She came to rest on a thick, forked branch and leaned her head against the rough bark of the tree. She tried once more to free her mind but it kept going back to her. To her scent and her eyes and her voice. If Ruby had been raised as a human, she would probably be shaking her head and rolling her eyes and her idiotic actions earlier that evening. However, being raised a wolf meant she had no such inclinations and instead simply sat brooding. Her green eyes reflected the moon's glare as she stared out over the tops of the trees.

What had compelled her to reveal herself to that woman? This was the question she kept returning to. Ruby had shown herself to humans before, but it was always out of some desire to scare them away from her territory. When she was a young pup she had taken to scaring the humans for pure enjoyment. Their screams and startled faces had made her giggle uncontrollably. But her wolf parents had quickly put a stop to those shenanigans. This was the first time Ruby had wanted to be seen by a human and not have that human be frightened. What troubled Ruby is that she had no idea what emotion had caused her actions. True she had enjoyed watching the smaller female as she walked about picking up sticks. She moved gracefully for a two legged. But there was something else. In her frustration, Ruby snapped a twig in two and began worrying it with her blunt nails.

It was her smell. The scent she left in the air as she walked. But not just that. It was the way she entered the forest, almost as if daring herself to do so. Ruby was… intrigued? Awed? Proud? She couldn't find the right word to describe the way she felt as she had watched the girl defiantly face her fear and cross the barrier of meadow to wood. Something about her attitude combined with her smell had forced Ruby out of her hiding place. She was initially just going to scare the girl back to the fire the others had made, but as soon as her blue eyes locked onto her, that thought evaporated. A new need had possessed Ruby. A need that drove her forward and bent her head to the woman's neck. Ruby growled a low rumble in her throat as she remembered the soft, pale skin just under her lips. It had taken an excessive amount of self-control not to nip at the flesh her nose skimmed across. She wasn't completely sure why, but the need to taste the girl still claimed her. Would she taste as sweet as she smelled? Ruby shook her head to clear that thought from her mind.

This was a dangerous path her mind and body were taking her on. Humans were messy. She had seen time and time again the destruction that followed in their wake. Wolves were simple. She understood them and she lived in their world. She knew nothing of the human world. This human woman was messy and the rational and logical part of Ruby knew that she should leave her be and keep her pack and herself busy until the huntsman moved them through the forest. She could just forget about her and continue on with her wolf life.

But she couldn't.

Ruby swung herself down through the branches until her toughened feet hit the soft forest floor. She silently back tracked toward the meadow where she could still see the faint glowing embers of a dying fire. As she crept across the grass, lost in the shadows of night, it occurred to her that this was a ridiculous idea. The part of her that was all wolf howled at her to run back to the safety and cover of the woods. To give up this hunt that it could not understand. But the part of her that was human, despite all her years living as a beast in the forest, the part of her that was a human woman willed her forward. Drove her to seek out the shelter that the sweet scent clung to as its' occupant slumbered inside, unaware of the figure silently and almost invisibly stalking closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for all the follows and favorites and even some reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm glad you're enjoying this thing. It is a lot of fun to write, weird, but fun :D

Ruby stopped in a crouch right outside the opening to the shelter where the woman's scent lay strongest. She needn't have been so silent due to the atrocious noise coming from the shelter on the other side of the dying fire where the huntsman and the hairy male slept. Sometimes her brothers or sisters would snort and grumble at night, but this man was making a noise so loud with his nose that Ruby was concerned he might be dying – but not concerned enough to check.

She slipped through the opening to the shelter and let her eyes adjust to the darker interior before moving again. The light from the moon was bright and the shadow inside the shelter was enough to rend her temporarily blind. Her strong eyes quickly readjusted however and she was able to see quite clearly in the light glare that made it through the fabric and into the small space.

The woman Ruby had been tracking lay curled up in a nest of blankets. Her brown hair fanned out over a pillow and her hands tucked up under her chin. Ruby just crouched there for a few minutes, staring, and watching her breath in and out. Eventually she moved softly to the edge of the blanket pile and bent down low over the slumbering form.

Belle awoke slowly. The type of waking where you're not really sure if you are actually waking up or if the dream you were having just took a new form. Her eyes blearily took in the moon swathed fabric of her shelter and some other foreign shape beside her. If Belle had been fully awake she might have been startled by the shadowy figure bending close to her face, but since she was still halfway in dreamland, she simply blinked and stared with eyes partially open.

Ruby's only response to the woman below opening her eyes was to lean back slightly so that the moonlight caught the contours of her face and allowed Ruby to see her better. The woman was clearly not completely coherent since she barely registered Ruby's face mere inches from her own. The wild woman reached a hand out impulsively and let her fingertips lightly trail across the woman's cheek, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Belle officially awoke. Her eyes opened wide and the last blurs of sleep vanished when the woman from the forest trailed her rough fingers across her skin. She swallowed thickly and lay completely still as the woman above her now traced her brow, her nose, and her jawline with one light fingertip. Her hand was calloused from what Belle supposed was constant use climbing trees and scrambling along the forest floor. It was a strange contrast to her own soft skin, unused to anything rougher than fabric and book bindings. Strange, but not unpleasant. Belle felt a shiver run down her spine and settle somewhere low in her stomach as the fingertip trailed across her bottom lip and she briefly wondered where that had come from before clearing her throat and sitting up abruptly with the blankets tangled around her legs.

"Hello again," Belle whispered with barely more sound than a breath, though it still sounded too loud for the moment.

Ruby had let her hand fall away from the woman's face when she sat up, and now sat back on her haunches with arms resting on her knees. She understood the greeting sounds and tried to remember the human speak she had picked up from travelers in her years observing from the trees. She pulled a phrase from her limited vocabulary that she associated with humans greeting one another.

"Good morning." Her voice was low and husky from disuse.

Belle grinned delightedly at the new knowledge that the woman could speak, even if it did seem a little out of context. She stifled a giggle at the strange greeting, not wanting to offend the woman. "Well, it's not quite morning yet, but you're close."

Ruby simply quirked her head to the side, not really understanding the meaning behind the words just spoken. However, she felt so captivated by the smile on the woman's face that she felt her own mouth turning up at the edges in return. She had never been on the receiving end of a human smile. Usually it was screams of fear or petrified, wide eyes of shock. Even the huntsman did not smile at her, simply nodded his head in respect when they crossed paths.

Belle pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her arms around them. Encouraged by the slight smile from the woman, she continued. "Do you have a name? My name is Belle." She was met with a curious but uncomprehending stare, so she tried again. "My name is Belle." She placed her hand over her heart when she said her name, then repeated, "Belle." Watching the green eyes track her movement with cautious intensity, she very slowly reached her open palm out and rested it just at the edge of the animal skin top the woman wore so that her fingers rested on the skin of her throat.

Belle was having a little bit of trouble concentrating as her blue eyes watched the way her hand rose and fell as the woman's chest moved with her deep, even breathing. She shook her head slightly and looked up to see green eyes staring intently back at her. "You…?" Belle questioned.

Ruby thought she understood what the woma-Belle, she corrected herself, was attempting. She reached up and covered Belle's hand with her own. "Ruby," she whispered. It was the only part of her human name she remembered. Her wolf name was unable to be translated to human speak, but she recalled this human name from her past life as a child before being abandoned in the woods and being adopted by the wolves as their two-legged pup. She knew there was a second part to it, but it had become lost in the years she had grown.

Belle let out a small gasp when Ruby wrapped her fingers around her own and pulled her hand from her chest. She did not let go of her hand, but rather held it up to the moonlight, close to her face, and examined it. Belle could feel warm puffs of breath on her wrist as Ruby leaned closer to trace the ridges and grooves of her palm. Ruby's thumb followed the movement of her eyes and Belle's entire hand seemed to tingle and goose bumps formed along her forearm.

Ruby was entranced at how soft Belle was. Not soft like a wolf's fine belly fur, but soft like… like water or a glossy leaf. Her own skin was hardened from weather and wear, dark from the sun. Belle's skin was delicate and light, like the shell of a bird's egg. She could have spent much more time exploring this new sensation, but her sensitive ears picked up the stirring of the men in the other shelter, and her eyes noticed the lightening of the sky.

Belle was completely unaware of any of this however. All she could concentrate on was Ruby's fingers skimming across her hands, up her arm to feel the goose bumps, across the back of her neck to feel the fine hairs at the base of her head, and down her other arm to stroke her wrist. Belle watched Ruby's face the entire time, studying the way her eyes reacted to everything she felt. The delight at her goose bumps, the awe when she traced over Belle's sensitive collarbone and her skin jumped. Belle didn't realize she was holding her breath until Ruby pulled away and backed up to the opening in the shelter and she let it all out in a rush. She was still trying to figure out what to say, or do, or something, when Ruby vanished with barely a sound or a ruffle of fabric.

Belle kicked herself into gear and stuck her head out of the shelter, but Ruby was already gone. She could barely make out her moving shadow in the tall grass of the meadow at an easy jog back to the trees. The sun was coming up and Gaston wasn't snoring anymore so he was probably up as well. She collapsed back into her pile of blankets and tried to figure out what exactly had just transpired between herself and this supposed "she-devil" named Ruby with eyes that could be so fierce yet so innocent at the same time.

Ruby was in a similar state of mind as she leaped nimbly over a fallen tree on her way to the den. She was also annoyed for getting so caught up with her interaction with Belle that she almost allowed herself to get caught out in the open meadow during daylight. She growled low in her throat at the realization that not only did she almost get caught by the sun in the open, but that she also had spent so much time feeling Belle, that she had yet to taste her skin. With two of her senses satisfied, if not fulfilled, she was determined to achieve the third with their next meeting. She ignored that little part of her consciousness that warned her to keep away from the human. Drove it out of her mind with the pounding of her feet as she sped into a swift run to drown out all rational thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello all! So sorry this took awhile. Life :P Anyway, thank you to all my followers and favoriters and especially to you, reviewers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

xxxx

Gaston and Graham made quick work of breaking down the shelters and getting everything packed up. Belle tried to help but was continuously put off by Gaston's, "Let the men handle this, my beautiful Belle", that left Belle feeling a combination of frustration, anger, and annoyance. She was nobody's Belle, least of all Gaston's.

She was about to make her way over to the edge of the woods, just to get away from Gaston of course, not to see if Ruby would appear, she assured herself. Unfortunately, Graham said in his soft way that they should head out. The fire was out, the supplies packed away loaded up, so there was no more reason to stay.

The trio walked through the forest. Graham at an easy gait, Gaston stomping everything in his path, and Belle trying not to trip over roots and weeds. The sky seemed to be darkening though it must only be a little before noon as Belle could feel her stomach telling her it was time for lunch. Graham must have had a similar thought because he stopped their procession and quietly murmured, "We should eat," before unpacking his knapsack.

Belle watched the huntsman for a moment before glancing up at the darkening clouds. "Is it going to rain?"

Graham looked up and shrugged, "Perhaps."

With a small and hopefully unnoticed eye roll, Belle announced that she was going to go for a quick walk before lunch, which they had earlier deemed the code for needing to relieve one's self. In truth, belle didn't need to do any such thing, but she did want to get away and be on her own for a moment.

After she had walked off into the forest until she was certain they couldn't see her anymore, she leaned against a tree trunk and sighed. It was becoming extremely stifling being around Gaston. All morning he kept trying to walk as close to her as possible as he talked her ear off. Then, every time they stopped for a rest and Belle tried to get some reading in, he would plop down next to her and take her book from her. It was infuriating! Apparently the man had never learned to read body language.

She realized she had let her eyes fall shut when they snapped open at the sound of unfortunately familiar boots stomping towards her. Gaston burst out from behind some bushes and strolled over to her as if she had invited him. "Gaston, I said I was taking a quick walk." She placed an emphasis on their code word, hoping he would catch the hint and leave. He didn't.

"Ah, come now Belle! This is a dangerous forest." He invaded more of her personal space as he said this. "It isn't safe for you to be wandering around by yourself." He placed his hand up against the tree next to her head and moved in front of her. "Something might get you."

Belle shrank back against the tree but held his gaze with her own in a fierce glare. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Leave me alone please. You're making me uncomfortable."

Gaston laughed and only moved to further trap her against the tree.

High above them in the branches, Ruby was watching the scene unfold as her lips progressively curled into a larger and more ferocious snarl with every movement Gaston made. She had been tracking the three humans since they had left the meadow that morning. She had not followed Belle when she detached from the two males, but had followed the large hairy one when it looked like he was following Belle. Now she was glad she had. With a deep growl she launched herself down through the branches just as it looked like the hairy man was about to try and touch her Belle. Wait... not _her _Belle. Where had that come from? She pushed it from her mind by focusing her attentions on yanking the annoying male back from Belle by his long hair. She stood in front of Belle snarling and ready for a fight with a slight smirk to her lips.

Belle had been about to slap Gaston but Ruby had beaten her to it. Instead of shock at the wild woman's unexpected arrival, she felt only relief, and an odd sort of giddiness that she associated with her school girl days. She attempted to shrug the giddiness away and instead remind herself that this was in fact a dangerous situation and that she was pretty sure Ruby would kill Gaston if he gave her a reason. However much she despised Gaston, she didn't want him dead.

Before anything could escalate, Belle placed her arm on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby twitched, but otherwise did not react to the touch. Her entire focus directed to Gaston who lay, quite in shock himself, upon the ground cradling his aching skull from where Ruby had pulled and then thrown him down by his ponytail. "Gaston, stay down on the ground and don't make any sudden movements."

He began to argue and get to his knees. "Belle, get away from that beast!" However, before he could do much more than take a step toward Ruby, she had landed a solid kick to his face, swept his feet out from under him, and slammed his body back to the ground with a powerful downward swing of her arm. Her hand was at his throat before he could move.

"I told you to stay down," Belle said under her breath.

Gaston glared at Ruby crouching over him and breathed heavily through flared nostrils. He was bleeding from a wound to his head and she was slowly tightening her grip on his throat and it was getting harder for him to take in breaths.

Belle stepped forward and once more placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, but this time she let her fingers skim down over the skin of her arm until they were resting on the fingers of Ruby's hand that was clenched around Gaston's throat. "Ruby," she whispered into her ear. She repeated the woman's name until she looked at her, though she did not loosen her hold on Gaston and he was now spluttering for oxygen and clawing uselessly at her arm.

Ruby stared into Belle's blue eyes and tried to let her adrenaline dissipate. A light drizzle of rain began to fall and this cool water, combined with Belle's warm, soft touch on the back of her hand caused her to shiver. She slowly released the pressure on the man's windpipe and backed off of him until she was standing, with Belle now holding her hand. Belle whispered something that Ruby did not understand, but the intention was clear as she tugged on her fingers and pulled her deeper into the forest.

Gaston lay on the ground, oblivious to the two women departing, as he gasped for oxygen.

Belle did not stop until they were so deep into the woods that hardly any rain drops touched them, though it was raining harder than before and thunder could be heard rolling through the sky.

Ruby had followed her obediently, letting Belle lead her through the forest she knew so well, but happy to follow the soft fingers that tugged at her. When Belle stopped and turned around to face Ruby, she gave her another smile, and was pleased to see Belle return it, which only made Ruby's smile grow until she was full on grinning.

Belle memorized Ruby's features. Amazed by how the woman could look so dangerous one moment, and so innocent the next. She wasn't sure why she had dragged Ruby into this deep copse of trees, but she just wanted to be away. Away from Gaston and Graham and, if she were to be honest with herself, she had been hoping Ruby would turn up again before they left the forest. Now that she had, she wasn't quite ready to let her go yet.

A drop of water dripped from her brown hair and began a descent down her cheek. Ruby reached out and caught the drip with her thumb before it reached her chin. Belle swallowed audibly when Ruby left her thumb to stay at rest on her cheek. Her face seemed much closer to her own than where she thought they had stopped at but she couldn't remember if it was Ruby who had moved closer to her, or her who had moved closer to Ruby. Either way, the two women were now sharing the same air.

Ruby seemed to be studying her. Green eyes taking in everything. She could tell she was sniffing her again. Apparently liking whatever it was Belle smelled like because her grin became even wider, especially when Belle blushed under the scrutiny. She blushed harder still when Ruby bent her head to her neck yet again and took in another of those deep breaths as if she was devouring Belle's scent.

Belle flashed back to yesterday, was it only yesterday? When she had first felt Ruby's breath on her neck, and she shuddered anew at the feeling, made more intense than before by the fact that her rain soaked clothing was giving her a chill, causing Ruby's hot breath to contrast sharply.

She began to wonder exactly how long Ruby was going to keep this up, when her thoughts were completely interrupted by an entirely new sensation. Her breath came out in a gasp as she felt Ruby's tongue stroke slowly along the line of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head seemed to roll to the side of its own accord, giving Ruby more access.

A part of Belle knew this was insane. That she was completely out of her element, had no idea what she was doing, and should probably try to wake herself up from whatever weird dream she was in. But the other part of her, the more dominant part at this moment in time, didn't care what was happening. Only that it was completely overwhelming and impossible to stop. She felt a now familiar shiver race through her spine and settle low, hot, and insistent in a spot that she didn't really want to think about the implications of right now. Ruby was currently lightly nibbling at the lobe of her ear and Belle hadn't even realized her arms had encircled the other woman until her fingers convulsively clenched into the soft leather of her top when Ruby hit a particularly sensitive spot along the shell of her ear.

Belle's breath was coming shallow and fast. Ruby was making a low, deep, satisfied thrum in the back of her throat as her lips and tongue continued to explore every inch of Belle's exposed throat. Somehow Belle managed to grab hold of that small part of her brain that was screaming at her to stop and think. She slid her hand around the front of Ruby's body, though it took considerable effort, and placed it lightly on her chest and began to push. Ruby caught the hint immediately and moved back. She looked at Belle in confusion. Belle was slightly comforted by the fact that she looked just as bewildered as she herself felt, and that she too seemed to be having some difficult breathing.

"Ruby…" Was that her voice? It was much huskier than she had ever heard it. She cleared her throat and tried to take in some deep breaths, ignoring the ache between her legs that she was still refusing to acknowledge. "I…" There was going to be more. She had something to say, something cautionary and excusing, but it never came. Instead the two women just stared at each other. Each trying to figure out what they were feeling. They were so caught up that even Ruby did not hear the approaching sounds of large booted feet swiftly coming their way.


End file.
